A conventional automobile cover may serve as a sunshade for protecting a car, which however still has the following drawbacks:
1. The automobile cover is opened to cover a car body with a close contact between the car and the cover so that water or moisture may easily penetrate into the cover especially on a rainy day to cause corrosion or rusting or a car.
2. If the car tightly covered with the cover is exposed to a strong sunlight exposure, the hot air within the cover will not be easily dissipated, thereby causing a hot environment uncomfortable for a car driver.
3. The automobile cover, either opened for shielding a car or folded for storage, is quite inconvenient for a car driver or user since it takes a long time to fold or unfold the cover and may even cause a spreading of flying dust when folding or unfolding such a cover.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional automobile cover and has invented the present automobile vehicle canopy.